


*aggressive cuddling*

by yincredible



Series: OCD Kageyama [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kageyama Has OCD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yincredible/pseuds/yincredible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the best at cuddling? There's only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*aggressive cuddling*

"Cuddling sounds so nice, but I bet I'd be awful at it."

Kageyama raised his head in surprise at the voice, staring across the table at Hinata. Cuddling? It had always sounded nice in theory, but he knew that he would honestly be terrible at it. Between symmetry issues and wanting things to be absolutely Perfect, he wasn't sure he could handle it at all. Still, he mused over the idea for just a few moments, imagining the comfort that it was said to bring. Mm, sure. Maybe it would help someone else, but not someone like him.

Keeping a neutral expression, the setter stated calmly, "You'd be great at it, dumbass." He surely would be. He was small and warm, and his hair was so soft. He didn't have the issues with it that Kageyama did, and he sounded like he really wanted to do it.

Raising his head again when he didn't receive a reply, he realised that Hinata was glaring at him. He blinked in surprise for a moment before staring questioningly at the other. He was about to say something when Hinata suddenly argued, sounding frustrated, "You'd be better at it than I would!"

No. He could not stand for that. Those lies, with no thought behind them at all. Mouth twitching into a scowl, he retorted, "No, I'd be terrible. You're the one that would be good at it." The orange-haired spiker seemed to grow more annoyed at that, and Kageyama watched as he got to his feet, glaring down at the other.

"Great, now we have to cuddle to prove who's right. Look what you did! Look what it's come to, Kageyama."

The logic didn't quite process in his mind, but he found himself standing anyway, nodding his head firmly in agreement. "The worst cuddler wins. No faking." Receiving a nod in return, they stood glaring at each other for a moment longer before realising they couldn't cuddle by just standing there with a table between them.

Hinata was the first to tear his gaze away, grabbing Kageyama's hand to lead him to the couch. He let out a slight noise of protest, and was relieved when Hinata quickly adjusted to touch his other hand in the same way before letting him walk on his own. Sitting on the couch together, they stared awkwardly, neither quite sure how to start cuddling. It seemed like it should be easy, but now that it came to it, they couldn't quite figure out how to do it casually. After all, they'd started this as a competition.

Kageyama was the first to act, awkwardly leaning forward to hug Hinata. In return, he tried to get them into a more comfortable position. They moved stiffly at first, not sure what to do and suddenly unsure of why they were doing it. Faces flushed a soft pink, they managed to settle into a better position, and lay there quietly for a while. After some time had passed, Hinata asked softly, "Who's winning?"

There came no reply, and the spiker quickly realised that Kageyama had fallen asleep. A gentle smile flickered across Hinata's mouth before he lay his head back down, murmuring to himself, "You totally lost; you're great at this."

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but who doesn't need kagehina aggressively cuddling right
> 
> also kageyama's OCD isn't very prominent in this fic but i like to stick to writing him as having it!


End file.
